idiots_in_idriafandomcom-20200214-history
Scorn
Skorn Emiruk Alignment: Lawful Neutral Age: 32 Skorn once lived in a brass dragonborn clan village with a draconian name that translates to "Rust Claw," just on the outskirts of the trade hub of "Wullmore" within the brushy desert of "Zareth." He live a simple life there until he was 15; his father brought him up as a hunter to appease the God Malar, and trained him with many varieties of weapons. But one day while out on a hunt an orc horde had pillaged his small clan's village; slaying the weak and feeble (including children and women) and enslaving the strong. Skorn and his father Esapur returned to find a bloodbath and despite his father's orders to stay hidden, Skorn took up arms against the orcs who gravely outnumbered the two remaining dragonborn, yet they managed to slay 5 orcs between them before being netting and beaten unconscious. When Skorn awoke he found himself at a trade auction in the under dark. 1 at a time he watched his friends being sold off as slaves, until his father was brought before the crowd, bid shot through the roof and ended over 1000 gold, Skorn's auction wasn't so spectacular and he was sold off for a mere 59 gold pieces. Axlin Borral, the drow man who bought him saw his potential as a gladiator; having the blood of his father, and he would train him to fight. Meanwhile, Skorn watched his father be made into a gladiator days later, smiting any and all foes put up against him, he was unbeatable. After many years of training, Axlin brought Skorn to the fighting pits to prove his worth. 6 men enter, 1 man leaves. All of which were young adults. At first Skorn was hesitant, but as soon as he was attacked, he became blood drunk and painted the pit red with the bloody spray and eviscerates of the poor 5 souls. He won. And he continued to win until one day he faced the hardest choice he ever had to make.... he was thrown into an arena to await his challenger, confident he could crush whoever was brought before him. But his confidence turned to fear and anguish as his foe was brought before him; it was his father... a fight of the century is what they were calling it. However, the 2 refused to fight one another. but after threatening to kill both of them, Skorn's father grabbed Skorn's hand, with his longsword still tight in his grip, and forced his son to stab him through his chest... Skorn was beaten and locked away for his disobedience, but while locked up he had a dream of a golden dragon under the guise of a wizard being hidden away in the city of Everhelm. He awoke to find his cell door unlocked, so he fled the under dark to seek out this dragon. It took a few years to finally locate the wizard but he knew this was his destiny.